Floatzels Night Dream
by Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal
Summary: Marcus' nightmares have been keeping him and his pkmn team awake at night, so when his Floatzel Aquari stays up to watch over him, whats the worst that could happen? lemon PKMNxHUMAN


Floatzel's Night Dream-

Marcus' eyes snapped open as he screamed into the bitter night air. He'd had the same dream again. The dream where he is standing in a field with all his pokemon at his side, anxious looks on there faces, when suddenly the ground beneath them quakes and trembles then splits. The dream where his pokemon fall down into the nothingness below never to be seen again. It scared him. He kept his pokemon awake with his outcries making them restless and testy. Aquari his female floatzel was never moody because of this though. She understood what he was going through so she didn't want to upset him by acting the way the others did. They slept in a tent with more then enoth for him and his pokemon to fit in but not high enoth to stand up in. With a flash, Aquari was up and by Marcus' side to comfort him as she always did. Taking her in his arms he cried softly on her shoulder as she rubbed his back.

"Zel, floatzel (its alright)" she whispered to him. He didnt understand what she was saying but it calmed him down anyway. She shushed him as she lay him back down in his sleeping bag. By this time all the others were awake aswell chatting at the other end of the tent, occasionally giving the odd look to Marcus as if to say 'get over it and stop waking us up!'. Noticing this, Aquari growled at them to stop it which they did, she was the strongest so therefore could easily beat them up if they disobeyed. She whiped tears off of Marcus' face with her paw, stroked his hair and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she usually did then curled up by his side again. The next morning while Aquari was still asleep, Marcus was preparing breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs and toast for them all. _'hmm should i wake Aquari up for breakfast or let her sleep and heat her food later?' _He thought _'i'll let her sleep, its only fair after waking her up again last night' _He let out a sigh just as Aquari was walking towards him. "Floatzel? (Whats up?)" she asked him frowning slightly at the thought of her trainer being unhappy. "Huh? oh hi Aquari, im fine don't worry" He said to reasure her then retured to the food that was now ready. "Come on every one its breakfast time!" he called out to his pokemon as he sat down and started eating.

After breakfast had ended and the other pokemon Marcus owned, Tanner the Nidorino, Kate the Marill, Frank the Delibird and Gus the Monferno, had returned to their training and relaxing, Aquari was cleaning the dishes with Marcus and setting up pots and pans for dinner. "Alright thats enoth for now, how 'bout we go sleep off breakfast? i dont know bout you but im still really tired..." He yawned the second he finished speaking. Aquari rubbed her eyes and nodded, slowly following him as he led the way back to the tent. He pushed a pair of his shoes and items out the way as he crouched down in order to enter the tent. He was lying ontop of his sleeping bag when Aquari stuck her head through the tent door. She smiled when she saw him and began to make her way over to him when she tripped over his clutter of items then she started falling. They both had their eyes shut after she compleatly lost balance and fell on Masrcus and their eyes remained shut. He could feel the weight of her slightly crushing him which is when he opened his eyes. He looked down slighty to see his hand's gently gripping Aquari's breast's which made him blush furiously. When she re-collected her senses she also looked at the placement of his hands and she too started blushing. "S-sorry g-girl i didn't m-mean to." he stuttered. Slowly, Aquari stood up and wondered to the other end of the tent. _'that actually felt...ok? maybe if i...try it again..' _ She was snapped out of her trance by Marcus putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ummm are you ok girl? sorry if i made you feel awkward back there...anyway i have something to ask you"

"Zel? (yes?)" she said turning to face him. "Well im upsetting the others by waking them up so i was wondering if... just until i get over the dreams...you could stay up and wake me up when i start having the dream, i know its alot to ask but could you do it for me?" he asked holding her paws. She nodded smiling at him then spoke "Floatzel zel zel! (sure i dont mind master!)". He hugged her tightly, making her feel special. Later that evening after dinner had been made and eaten, and the dishes were washed and put away, Marcus and his pokemon were readdying themselves for bed. Once the were in the tent Marcus had somthing to tell them. "Ok i know ive been keeping you up at nights so im sorry, but tonight, despite the fact i like you outside of your pokeballs so i can keep an eye on you, i shall return you to them and hopefull you wont hear me screaming" He laughed sightly at the last comment and began return the others to their balls, all apart from Aquari. He asked one more if she didn't mind staying up to aid him and once again she said she would. He was tucked in safe and warm with his torch on, Aquari was sitting close by staring at his sleeping face and smiled at her owner. Then she thought back to when he was holding her breast's and when their bodies were so close together. A strange feeling came over her as she began to get slighly wet. She looked down at her throbbing wet crotch, knowing the only cause and cure was her beloved master Marcus. _'No i can't...i'll just have to find another way to deal with this..' _

She inserted the tips of her twin tails into her hole and shived at the feeling, it was a weird feeling but a magical one at that. Slowly, she started moving them in and out then went deeper and got faster. She moaned softly at this new feeling, propelling her tails around and forcing them deeper inside her as fast as they would go. She couldn't help but moan but bite her lip to quieten down a bit so she wouldn't wake Marcus up. Using her free hands she licked her fingertips and pinched her nipples, then circled them and squeezed her breast's. All this pressure forced her to groan loudly as a orgasm leaked over the tent floor. Upon hearing her noises, Marcus woke up and looked towards his pokemon and blushed at the sight of her masturbating. Aquari quickly ceased when he caught her as a tear stung her eyes. Quickly she pulled her tail out and raced outside into the darkness hoping to avoid eye contact. _'Was she just...yes she was...maybe theres something i could do to help? i mean i do love her but, what if she doesn't want me to? oh forget this im helping her' _He thought following after her.

When he found her, she was sitting at the pinic table tears rolling down her face, obviously embarassed by the earlier occurence. "Aquari?" Marcus whispered. She looked at him then quickly looked away, her face pinky-red and eyes slightly puffy. "Look girl its ok, its only natural for people and pokemon to have those...urges. what you were doing in there was perfectly normal" He explained to her. She looked at him again, but this time she didn't shy away and focused on him. "Come back inside with me, i think i mite be able to help you" He winked then led her back to the tent. Once they were sitting in the tent with the door zipped shut Marcus began his plan. He pulled his boxers off in the torch light and threw them to the side. "Ok girl just tell me what you wan't and i'll do it for you" he smiled. Aquari's face lit up, her mind filling with ideas on what she should do first. Before she made up her mind she had her snout centimeters away from his member. She sniffed it then gave the tip a lick. Shivers ran up Marcus' spine when she did that, he had liked it. "G-go on girl" That was all she needed to hear. Within an instant she was licking it some more making it rise up. Her speed quicked when she saw it moving up and soon it was compleatly hard. Marcus opened his legs when she grabbed it, making him jump. She put the tip in her mouth then got almost the entire length in her her paws she rubbed and tickled the part she couldn't fit in her mouth and started sucking very hard and fast on his member. He was moaning at the sensation of her tounge still licking the tip as she sucked when he reached his climax and sprayed his warm seed into her mouth, leaking everywhere.

She swollowed all she could and licked it clean off of marcus, obviously she liked the taste. Marcus reached out his hand and stroked her head, she looked up and smiled. "Uhhh would you like me to do the same to you?" he asked, blushing. Her tail wagged and she nodded, after licking his cheek to thank him she sat back and waited for him. _'i guess i'll take that as a yes' _he thought smiling. He leaned forward with his tounge out then licked the opening. "Float! (yess!)" she squeeked when he did this. His tounge began lapping at her hole as smale amounts of liquid spilled out of her, occasionally he would stick his whole tounge inside. He kept this up for a while, all the time Aquari was moaning with delight, as her orgasms increased. After one large orgasm Marcus stopped, much to Aquari's displeasure. "Floatzel? (why did you stop?)" her face dropped. Marcus didn't reply, but instead clambered ontop of her. She watched him as he positioned his mouth over her nipple and started sucking. Her smile returned and grew as he sucked harder and gentilly nibbled. She got hold of his right hand and placed it on her left breast. This continued for a 1o minutes, but it felt like an eternity in heaven to Aquari.

They stopped in sync with eachother, breathing heavily. Marcus rolled off Aquari and sat next to her, then she sat up, looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Are you ready?" Marcus asked her. Without another word, she was on her hands and knees with her tail raised high to reveal her throbbing wet hole. Chuckling to himself, Marcus readyed himself behind her and then he started thrusting. Slowly at first then his speed increased, his member getting harder by the second. With one mighty thrust she yelped in pain as blood seeped from within her, Marcus stopped to check she was alright. She quickly recovered then gave him the go ahead to continue, which he did. His speed and strengh levels had reached maximum so it was more like he was slamming into her, she was in no way complaining. It was hurting her, but it was a good kind of pain. He suddenly released his seed deep inside her as she scratched the ground moaning loudly. Very slowly, Marcus pulled out of her, his member still leaking slightly. Aquari turned round and licked him clean, not letting a drop go to waste. Loosing their remaining energy, the both collapsed on one another, panting and giggling. After that, they fell into a deep, nightmare-less sleep.

**Previously day: **

"Well done Honey, its a girl" Marcus beamed, lifting up the little Buizel cub for her mother to see. A day after their night together, Marcus and Aquari became mates then they had two cubs togther, one boy, Timothey, and a girl, Emmie. As their farther was human they had a few human traits: Small patches of hair on their heads, human torso and longer limbs. They fell in love that night and they shall be in love forever more.

The End


End file.
